


It's a promise

by oracle_of_space



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dog is Tiny, F/M, My Warden, warning this has very detailed sex scene btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oracle_of_space/pseuds/oracle_of_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A romantic evening with the two grey wardens Asteria and Alistair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a promise

The night’s air felt brisk in my lungs, yet I breathed deeply as to cherish the scent of the person beside me. Alistair lay sleeping his arms draped across his chest and behind his head, legs a tangled mess of blankets. He sighed and smiled in his sleep mumbling incoherent words. I felt my own smile across my face, how lucky. I don’t get to see him like this often, untroubled and relaxed. I lay on the other side of the tent a hand propping my head up to look at him. I longed to crawl over to him and bury myself in his arms, just forget the world and sleep but it was still hard to sleep, the dreams never stop, the nightmares compel me awake. I sigh quietly, Alistair is worried for me, I haven’t been sleeping he even went so far as to offer to sleep in the tent with me. Despite my protests the others said perhaps I might sleep if he did. Little good did it do me, since he falls asleep before me, but that I can see Alistair right now.  
With the desire to do something I convinced myself to go see if Tiny needed anything. Raising from the blankets I silently stepped over Alistair and outside. Walking over to my precious mabari I laid my hand across his head and rubbed his ears. Tiny perked up immediately and started wagging his tail and licking my face. I laughed to myself and proceeded to rub his belly when he rolled over. I stayed there with Tiny playing for awhile before I heard a little “ahum”. I turn to look around seeing Alistair smiling with a look of profound amusement. “You do realize, Asteria, that Morrigan has made me sworn if I don’t get you to sleep she’ll turn me into a toad, right?” Alistair said.  
I gave Tiny one last pet and stood turning to him completely. “I’m sorry did I wake you?” I asked. Alistair sighed and walked over to me.  
“Is it still the dreams?” he looked concerned as he asked. I hated to worry him but I didn’t know if I could lie to him either. I looked into his eyes and admired their amber color. I longed to jump into his arms again, to tell him I was scared and that I wanted the world to stop, that he was the one thing keeping me together. I didn’t.  
“No...Yes, but nothing that bad. I just thought Tiny might be lonely out here by himself. Morrigan was so mean to him earlier when she said two dogs can’t sleep in one tent. Or maybe that was more being mean to you?” I said pondering out loud. Alistair chuckled and sighed smiling at me.  
“You are a very hard woman to get things out of. If I knew any better I would think you weren’t trusting me, but that’s not it. Asteria, please talk to me let me know how I can help.” Alistair begged. I swallowed hard and looked down only to have Alistair’s hand grasp my chin and raise my head back up.  
“I….I’m scared.” I whisper. Alistair smiles saddly. He takes his hand from my chin and cups my cheek thumbing it slowly.  
“Scared? Is that so bad? Everyone is scared, a lot’s been placed on your shoulders, if I was in your shoes I’d have probably wet my pants by now.” He said smiling fully now his eyes twinkling. I felt my own smile returning but also the tears.  
“I’m scared I’ll fail. Fail everyone especially you. I’m scared of the nightmares because they’re true. I’m scared of being scared. I can’t afford to be weak when the world counts on me.” I sobbed out. Alistair gathered me in his arms and rocked me back and forth as I sobbed.  
“Shhhh. We won’t fail, you can’t possibly fail because you’re you and I believe in you. Most nightmares we can’t change but this one we can, we can do something. And Asteria?” Alistair said softly.  
“yes…?” I asked sniffing and looking up at him.  
“If one isn’t first weak how can one learn to be strong?” He asked.  
I stared into his eyes stunned by his words, how indeed. I felt the crippling fear shrink to manageable again. “Alistair….” I say.  
“What? That surprised I can say something like that. Really i’m kinda proud, just came up with that.” He said smiling goofily at me.  
“Thank you, I...feel better talking about it.” I say smiling back at him.  
“What else am I good for but to make you smile again my lady.” He says as his smile becomes more soft and his eyes heavy lidded.  
“I can imagine quite a bit of things actually” I say practically. Alistair laughed long and hard then pulled me closer to him.  
“My lady, would you allow me to sweep you off your feet tonight?” He whispered charmingly. I giggled and managed a short nod before my feet left the ground. He spun in a couple circles laughing with me as Tiny barked and ran around us. When he stopped he looked into my eyes breathless and said “I love you, you need to know that right now and I’ll never be disappointed in you. I love you, everything about you.”  
I looked into his eyes then, really looked. I saw his joy, his fear, nerves, and of all the emotion I saw, I saw how much of himself was in those words. “Alistair….i’m an elf! And a mage! And….well you can love that part of me too?” I ramble out flustered by his endearing words.  
“I could tell you more than anyone what it’s like to have those dictate your life and the way others see you. Asteria, whether you’re an elf mage or grey warden none of that changes anything, because those things are you and so I love them too.” Alistair said making sure his eyes were locked on mine.  
“Whether you’re the bastard heir to the throne or grey warden, Alistair I fell in love with you. I’m selfish for saying this but the thought of you becoming king, of you having to leave me for the sake of Ferelden i’m scared of that too. I don’t want to lose you....you’re the one bit of happiness i’ve ever had. Alistair” I say pausing a moment to see his attentive gaze “I don’t want you to become king not because you would be a bad king but because that means we can’t be together. I know Arl Eamon wants you to be king and it is your duty but….i’m selfish.”  
Alistair doesn’t respond right away, he simply observes me before smiling lightly. “You took the words out of my mouth my lady. I never wanted to be king and especially if that means I lose you. I know we have our duty as grey wardens, me as the heir but how is any of it worth it if you’re gone? You have been my only light in this darkness, without you I think I would be blind” He says. Alistair lowers his head to touch against mine. “Asteria, I vow that even if a time comes when we must part that I shall never leave your side, ever” He says.  
I feel his hitched breathe on my face, and I see my reflection in his eyes. I looked scared but I also felt in my chest something I only felt with Alistair. “I vow that even if a time comes when we must part I shall never leave your side, ever” I breathe out. Alistair smiled lovingly at me and pressed his lips to mine. I cupped his face with my hands, closing my eyes. Alistair held me tightly pressing me against him. I marveled in the kiss, I felt heavy and drunk with the deepness we shared. When we pulled apart both of us just stared admiring each other as our breathe returned to us.  
“Oh maker forgive me, but I can’t hold myself back from you.” Alistair said breathless. I smiled and layed my head against his shoulder.  
“My dear prince, I don’t think I can either” I say just as breathless. Alistair chuckles before beginning to kiss me again, carrying me back inside the tent. I felt his heartbeat pounding against his chest as he kissed me. I felt the smoothness of his skin as he held me in his arms. I felt so in love with him it hurt thinking about it. Inside the tent Alistair kneeled and laid me upon the blankets. He stopped then kneeling over me, taking in the sight.  
“Maker, I will never get over how beautiful you are…” He said in a sexy rasp. I smile shyly up at him embarrassed to have him staring.  
“T-thank you. You’re not that bad looking yourself.” I say teasing him. Alistair smiles and his eyes light up as he bends over me, his hands on either side of my head. I feel his breathe and his closeness causing my heart to race.  
“Asteria, I love you.” Alistair said before kissing me. I wrapped my arms around him, my hands clutching at his shoulders. Alistair moved away and trailed kisses down my neck his hands grasped my sides his thumbs lightly brushing the skin there raising goosebumps. I gasped and arched my back throwing my head back as he nipped at my collarbone, he chuckled deep and throatily at my reaction. Alistair moved down to my chest and kissed the tops of my breasts lightly before reaching around and untying the small cloth. I moaned out as he began licking and kissing, when I looked down at him my eyes met his and he smiled. I felt the heat in my face as he moved back to kiss my lips. Alistair kissed me deeply before pulling away just enough that he could look into my eyes.  
“Are you doing okay? Let me know if it gets too much.” Alistair said. I smiled despite myself.  
“You worry too much. Alistair I trust you. And what about you are you….enjoying yourself?” I asked blushing. Alistair laughed so hard he dropped his head to my chest before composing himself, he kissed me again and pulled away looking into my eyes smiling.  
“Asteria, oh maker i’m embarrassed, i’ve never done this before with anyone but you. I’m loving every minute of it!” He said smiling widely while his ears turned red. I laughed and leaned forward kissing him than moving away so just an inch was between our lips.  
“I love you, Alistair.” I whispered. After I said the words he took my lips with his. I feel him moving his hands down my sides to my hips. Alistair goes back to kissing and licking my breasts, I bite my lip and curl my toes in response. My breath catches as he moves down to my stomach kissing the skin softly. As he goes further down he pauses at just above my my waistline, his eyes look search for permission. My body temperature skyrockets when I nod yes. Smiling he gently lifted my hips and slipped off the last of my clothing. He moves to kiss the inside of my right thigh, barely touching his lips against me. I shiver in delight. Alistair lifts my leg kissing down to my foot then tosses me a charming smile. I laugh curious what he’s doing.  
“Alistair, what are you doing?” I ask laughter mixing with my words. He crawls back up to my face before saying.  
“I don’t want to leave one part of you untouched, unloved Asteria. I want to kiss you until neither of us can bear it any longer.” He said softly his eyes reflecting the tiny light of the lantern. I leaned forward and kissed him deeply. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer. I felt no space between us. When we parted Alistair pulled himself up and removed his small cloth before returning to kiss me again. Our breath got deeper, heavier as our naked bodies press against each other. “Asteria…” Alistair whispered against my lips “May I….?”.  
I breathed in shakily. “Be gentle, it’s….my first time” I say excitement and nerves mixing. Alistair pulls away to look me in the eye.  
“Of course, my love.” Alistair says sweetly. He moves his arms from around me and placing them on my sides before sliding them down to my hips. He lifted my hips and place them just below his. “I’m going to just go in, okay? Tell me if you need to stop.” Alistair says. I feel Alistair position himself and slowly he enters, I barely hold back a cry of pain. Alistair stops a moment to check me but I motion him to keep going as I try to control my breathing. Alistair nods and begins again. It was painful since these muscles had never been stretched like this before without meaning to tears come to my eyes but Alistair was gentle moving slowly allowing me to adjust to the feeling. When he finally stopped he bent down over me slowly as not to jerk around. “Are you okay?” Alistair whispered as he wiped the tears away looking concerned. I was breathing hard but I was adjusting.  
“I..i am. I’m okay. I just didn’t expect it to hurt so much but i’m adjusting you don’t need to look so worried.” I say slowly. Alistair lightly kisses me before looking back at my eyes.  
“I just don’t want to hurt you. I’m sorry that I did.” He says looking regretful. I laugh then and cup his face with my hands.  
“We both knew it would hurt, I mean afterall….I haven’t….” I say starting to blush. This is Alistair’s turn to laugh now.  
“How do you feel….otherwise?” He asked heat raising to his face too. I smile and thumb his cheek.  
“It’s starting to feel good if that’s what you mean. You can go ahead…” I say softly, my heart feeling as if it would pound out of my chest. Alistair put his hand over my right.  
“My love….” He says his breath quickening. He kissed me lightly and slowly, gently moved his hips. I gasped in surprise, unprepared for what such a small movement could do. Alistair set a slow rhythm making sure his eyes were always on me so he could adapt to the situation. When the strangeness of the feeling and the pain passed ecstasy began to take over. I moan and jerk my hips into his causing Alistair to moan. His voice made my toes curl again it sounded so sexy. He gave me a crooked smile with amusement twinkling his eyes. “Would you like to pick up the pace? I think I’m going crazy going this slow but I don’t want to rush you.” Alistair babbled out.  
“Oh maker Alistair, please.” I moan out as he hits a rather sensitive spot. Alistair pauses then, with a mischievous smile playing on his face.  
“Oh what’s this? Have I found a sensitive spot?” Alistair asked teasingly. He moves and hits the same spot again making me moan louder. “Why, I think I have.” He says. He picks up his pace and aims at the spot. I start getting dizzy it feels so unbelievable. I could feel him throbbing inside me driving me insane.  
“Fuck, Alistair.” I say as my arms go around his shoulders digging my nails into his skin. Alistair moans out in pleasure pulling my hips closer to him, still thrusting with an increase to his pace.  
“Asteria, maker why didn’t we do this sooner” Alistair panted out. My breath came in short rasps as he pounded harder and faster into me. I couldn’t stop from moaning every time he thrust forward again. He caught my lips and kissed me deeply. “Ah, andraste I’m getting close” He said as the rhythm he set became uneven.  
“Alistair, me too….” I moan. I was so dizzy with pleasure and with the release at hand I moved my hips against his causing us both to moan in delight. It felt like slow motion then I heard our voices mix together in cries of pleasure, I felt Alistair as he released inside me, I felt that there was nothing that could come between us in this moment. Alistair slowly came to a stop before collapsing on top of me, his head resting on my breasts. We were worn out, exhausted, sweaty, but we were both content. I start combing through his hair enjoying the quiet with him.  
“Mmm, Asteria, maker I didn’t know it would be that good.” He said. I smiled down at him and kissed the top of his head. “Asteria, thank you” Alistair says suddenly.  
“Wha-? Alistair I don’t understand” I say confused. Alistair turns and props his head up his chin hovering just above my chest.  
“Thank you for being my first, thank you for existing, maker Asteria thank you for letting me fall in love with you.” Alistair whispers lovingly. I blush and cover my mouth my eyes wandering into the corner of the tent.  
“I, well...Alistair” I say “Thank you for being so kind and gentle, thank you for choosing me of all people, thank you for being the person I love”. Alistair smiles and pulls himself up to my face.  
“I don’t ever want this to end, Asteria I want to be together forever, after this Blight. I want to promise each other that we’ll live and be together no matter the cost.” He says. I wrap my hands around his neck and pull him in to kiss his lips lightly before saying.  
“It’s a promise”.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah ha ha yeah this is what I do in my free time


End file.
